Don't Jump!
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Quatre finds out that Duo has strong feelings for one of the other pilots as two of them battle against each other. Dedicatted to StandingOnTheRooftops for all her help and everything!


**Don't Jump! **

Wufei had challanged Heero to a match. Heero had perdicatably accepted. So now Duo, Quatre and Trowa sttod by the exit doors in one of the training rooms.

Heero and Wufei had already gone through three rounds. Duo's anger was slowly rising with each passing round. He stood hands and eyes twitching slightly as Wufei and Heero went at it again. Heero already had a gash on his arm and one above his eye. thier would undoubtly be bruises by the end of tonight and Duo was angry. His hands twitched as Wufei took Heero to the mats abd leaned over him slightly, laughing. He glared and growled as Wufei offered his hand and Heero took it.

Quatre felt his levels of anger and hurt. Turning he saw Duo glaring at the two on the mats. A sudden flash of envy shot through him as Duo growled low in his throat when round five started.

The american teen stormed out of the exits doors as Heero took Wufei to the floor, completly pinning him with his body weight. Quatre followed duo out silently. He stopped short in the hall. Duo was no where. Shaking his head the blonde made his way to the roof. Opening the door to the roof he found a sight that made him panic.

Duo stood on the ledge, his head thrown back, eyes closed, face turned to the heavens. His arms held out striaght jhands lifted up high as if in praise to some unknown person.

"Duo No!" Quatre shouted, startling the other.

Duo's eyes flew open and he went to turn only to lose his balance. One hand thrown out in front of him, Quatre clasped the hand and threw himself backwards, dragging Duo with him. Duo landed on top of the blonde, shaking arms wrapped around Duo.

"Please Duo."

"Quat?" Duo removed the arms and pushed himself back. "I wasn't going to jum." Quatre frowned and teal eyes narrowed at him. "Honest." Duo sighed. "I needed to... calm down."

Teal eyes searched violet.

"Have I ever lied to you Quatre?"

"No."

"Then trust me when I tell you I wasn't going to jump." Quatre mearly nodded. Duo removed himself from Quatre and leaned back on the ledge.

Quatre shifted to where he was sitting Indian style in front of his best friend."So why do you need to calm down so much that you'd stand on the ledge of fourteen story building? Better quaestion. Why were you so angry and hurt when Heero and Wyfei were fighting?"

Duo let out a long, load sigh. "Many reasons."

"Such as?"

"One. I'm going to have to bandage the idiot up. Two, I'm going to have to listen to whoever loses not to mention the glares. Three, Sally is going to kill me for allowing it to happen. Four, it irratates me when Heero goes and does something he knows I don't like." Duo hands were waving in front of him as his head feel back on the leadge.

"Duo.... If I didn't know any better I'd say you're worried about Heero." A wicked grin graced his lips.

"Well DUH!" Duo hissed.

"I get that you worry about him because he's your house mate and partner but why woul dyou feel envious of Wufei?

"Well gee Quat I don't know. Maybe it has something to with, he gets to throw the guy I lo-" Duo's head shot up and he glared at the blonde devil before him. "You did not hear that." He hissed in a deadly tone.

Quatre's grin grew. "So you do love him!" Ignoring the galre he clapped his hands. "I knew it!!! I've felt it for so long!!"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talkign about Quatre." Duo's voice could have frozen the fires of hell.

"Duo it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Who said I was ahsamed of falling in love with Heero?" Duo froze after he said those words outloud. "Shit." He groaned.

"You admitted it!!" Quatre shouted gleefully.

"Not a word Quatre." Duo's voiced touched down into shinigami's 'tone'. "Do you hear me?"

Quatre snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "Good." Duo stood abruptly and left Quatre sitting slightly frighten. Never has he been faced with shinigami as his enemy.


End file.
